Buck Angel
Buck Angel is an adult film star in the United States. He claims to be the "first and only" female-to-male transsexual porn star. Although he is by no means the only transman to have ever worked in pornography, he is certainly one of the best-known and best-paid FTM (female-to-male) transsexual pornographic actors to date. Personal life According to his website, Buck Angel was a pronounced tomboy as a child and adolescent. Unaware of the existence of sexual reassignment surgery, he lived for years as a female, dulling his sexual confusion with drugs and alcohol. Though he was profitably employed as a professional model, he has stated that he was generally dissatisfied with his identity and existence and "was not loving life." When he saw a film featuring a female-to-male transsexual character, he immediately began inquiring about sexual reassignment surgery and therapy and started receiving testosterone treatments. Within two years, he had his breasts surgically removed and began living full-time as a man. He has not undergone a phalloplasty and advertises himself as a "real man with a real pussy". It is not unusual for many FTM transgender men to forgo this procedure, as it is both expensive (usually about two or three times as expensive as the MTF genital surgeries) and highly risky; additionally, some transmen don't consider the results to be on-par with the MTF options. Angel is distinguished for his openness about possessing a vulva and the pride he takes in being a transman with female genitalia. Adult film career Angel began to star in adult fetish films. As he has not had complete genital reassignment surgery and still possesses female genitalia, he was able to occupy a unique niche, proudly calling himself "a dude with a pussy." Finding that there weren't any FTM actors like himself in the market, he started a website, transsexual-man.com, and his career skyrocketed. He currently has a distribution deal with Avalon Enterprises. His first movie, Buck's Beaver, was nominated for an AVN award, the first such nomination in adult film history. His stated goal is not to produce FTM porn as a "freak show," but instead to bring it to the mainstream porn industry as a legitimate genre. He has also appeared in a sex scene with Allanah Starr and Wendy Williams (Allanah Starr's Big Boob Adventures), making the world's first filmed female-to-male and male-to-female sex scene. In 2005, he also became the first FTM to feature in an all-male porn film produced by an exclusively gay porn company. This was the Titan release Cirque Noir. In September 2006 Angel signed with Shots Video in Europe. In January 2007, Angel won Transsexual Performer of the Year at the AVN Awards, the first female-to-male performer to do so. Notes External links * Buck Angel Entertainment * Transsexual Man * Buck Angel's Blog * Official Buck Angel fan site * ManNet Review: Cirque Noir * Buck Angel films at Stockroom.com Theaters * Interview with Buck Angel by Gerry Visco for New York Press * Interview with Buck Angel from Eros-Zine.com * Buck Angel Interview in GV Weekly * Interview with Buck Angel from Atacadas! Sin Oficio y Sin Censura! (Spanish/English) Buck Angel Category:American porn stars Category:Living people Category:Transgender and transsexual people